My Life
by Minako1413
Summary: Son los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida contada en primera persona... Pasen y vean mis ... peripecias XD
1. Chapter 1

**-MINA: **Hola hoy les traigo un comunicado… acompañada por mi amiga Meme…

Mi mozo inspirador que hasta hace unos meses era, porque ya es pasado…

Mi dulce, tierno, hermoso…

_**-MEME:**_ Ey! Mina vuelve! –Me grito mi amiga-

_**-MINA: **_UF! Me fui ¬¬U … sigo era mi novio, hoy mi actual ex "Leo"

Por tal motivo estoy escasa de imaginación… sapan disculpar la tardanza…

Es por eso que me veo en la obligación de Publicar este AVISO…

_**-MINA:**_ "SE BUSCA MOZO INSPIRADOR"

_**-MEME:**_ "DE PREFERENCIA QUE NO SEA UN TONTO!

_**-MINA:**_ TRADUZCO QUE NO SEA DE ESOS MACHOS QUE CREEN QUE LAS MUJERES NO TIENEN NEURONAS, O NO ADMITEN QUE LES SUPERAMOS EN INTELIGENCIA…

AMABLE, CABALLERO, CARIÑOSO

_**-MEME:**_ QUE LE GUSTE PASEAR POR EL PARQUE BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA…

_**-MINA:**_ MEDIO FANTACIOSO, ¿NO? ;)

_**-MEME:**_ VOS ASEME CASO, PONE… ABSTENERSE HOMBRES HISTÉRICOS, COMPROMETIDOS, TRAVESIDOS, Y VUELTEROS.

SE OFRECE: SUELDO ESCASO, NOCHES DE DIVERSIÓN, SEXO Y MUCHA MÚSICA.

-MINA: Lo del Sexo supongo que te ofrecerás vos ¿no?-miro a ambos lados- MEME! MEME!- grito a todo pulmón.

Escucho el timbre de casa sonar… ¿Mi nuevo mozo abra llegado?

Espero que no pida su paga por adelantado! O.O

_Mientras atiendo…_

_No se olviden de dejar los reviews…_

.

.

.

**MINA POW**

Lentamente abrí la puerta…

Me encontré con Meme con una enorme sonrisa.

-Corre, porque si te alcanzo te mato-le dije tomando un almohadón del sillón que estaba cerca de la puerta. Ella corrió como buena cobarde que es.

-Nos vemos amiga-la escuche gritar a lo lejos.

Cerré la puerta lentamente, me senté en el sillón con la notbook en mi regazo para comenzar con mis fics.

Pero fui interrumpida por el timbre. Tome el almohadón de nuevo, seguro que era Meme molestándome. Esta vez si me las pagaría. Abrí la puerta y lancé éste con todas mis fuerzas. Escuche alguien quejarse.

-Así recibes a todos -_-UU-dijo esa voz, un momento, esa no era Meme, es más era masculina. Cuando levanto lo mirada vi a un dios, o semi-dios por lo menos.

Era un chico de cabello castaño corto, ojos verdes, 1.80 de estatura, lo digo lo por lo que pude ver, o tal vez un poco las alto. Era delgado, pero no lo que se dice escuálido. No puedo decir mucha descripción de su cuerpo ya que estaba vestido informal, con unos jeans y un buzo canguro azul. Seguro tenía una cara de tontuela total. Sacudí mi cabeza.

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento-dije nerviosamente-me confundí, creí que eras otra persona. -_-UU

-¿Te refieres a la chica que salió corriendo? Ella me dejó pasar -me dijo y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa. Yo me perdí en eso dientes perfectos. ^^

-Sí, posiblemente. Y decime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Verás vengo por el aviso…(yo= O.O)

-¿Qué?-pregunte como tonta… ¿acaso era lo que yo pensaba? Trague en seco.

-El aviso… del minicomponente en venta.

-AAAAAAh!-se me cayó un peso de encima… si yo había puesto un aviso de venta de un viejo minicomponente, quería comprarme uno nuevo-pasa -le dije amablemente-¿querés algo?… agua, jugo, _a mí-dije en un susurro._

-No te escuche-me dijo cuando estuvo en mi casa.

-Que si querés jugo o agua.

-Agua está bien-me dijo con esa voz masculina.

Ojo no piensen que soy una desesperada que se tira a los brazos de cualquier tipo que se cruza en su camino… -_-UU además soy una mujer "LIBRE" :P


	2. Chapter 2

¿Agua juago a mí?-dije en un susurro.

¿Qué?

Que si quieres agua o jugo- dije corrigiéndome, creo que juntarme con Meme me afecta.

Agua, gracias- dijo cuando le entregue el baso en mano.

De nada. Bueno acá está el equipo anda bien, lee Cd, mp3, radio, tiene buen sonido, estaba jodido la tapa pero ya le cambie la gomita y ya está-me miro confundido- Adentro tiene una gomita que hace que salga la tapa…-le explique.

Ahhh-dijo captando la idea.

¿Qué te parece?

Me la llevo, ¿a propósito arreglas mini-componentes?- dijo curioso.

En realidad soy técnica de PC, pero me doy maña con algunas cosas, lo que puedo lo arreglo.

Mira que bien y ¿puedo preguntar porque lo vendes?

Es que es una lástima tenerlo y no usarlo, así que decidí venderlo y que lo disfrute otro, aunque no es nuevo nuevo, anda bien además lo cuide bastante.

Si ya veo, parece nuevo

(**No voy a decir cuánto pago por eso) XD "Secreto Profesional"**

Entonces nos vemos… -dije cuando estaba por salir, con mi ex mini-componente en los brazos.

¿Me podrías dar un número de teléfono?, por si alguna vez se descompone mi compu…

Si toma, -dije entregándole mi tarjeta-y cualquier cosa ya sabes llámame

…

Los días siguientes fueron "normales" dentro de todo, trabajo en casa, ya que me tren computadoras para arreglar, y después, en el local donde tengo trabajo fijo, atendiendo clientes para ventas de insumos informáticos entre otras cosas…

…..

Hoy tuve la visita de _"mi tormento"_ como la llamo; es una señora de unos 45 o 50 años, me cae medio simpática, me charla, le charlo, y cuando me pide una máquina ya que el local es bastante grande y tiene un ciber al lado donde también ayudo **(n/a: si soy rotativa, un poco por allá por aculla)** no sé como hace, pero con su onda, me jode la maquina, es decir, no anda la webcam, no hay internet, etc. He intentado cambiarla de maquina pero siempre jode alguna, hay 20 maquinas y en donde sea la caga** (n/a: perdón por el vocabulario pero es así)**. Estoy pensando decirle:" señora lo lamento pero para bien de las maquinas, le pido encarecidamente que vaya a otro ciber".

A la tarde recibí un llamado interno desde el ciber al local donde estaba y me dijeron

Mina, vino _"tu tomento"_ y adivina…

Huy, no me digas ¿que rompió ahora?

Se quedo tildada y ahora la maquina no enciende.

La p*t* madre, _pensé _

Ya voy dije- a Fernando, el chico que atiende cuando estoy ocupada.

Estuve toda la maldita tarde intentando hacerla arrancar, finalmente fui a tomar mi dosis de café y cuando volví con energías renovadas, la logre salvar, y le dije que la vigile donde se mete, capas que visita sitios pornográficos y contamina la maquina XD

.

.

.

Volví a mi casa distraída mi mente estaba en otro lado pensando y pensando ¿Qué? no se…

Cuando di un pequeño resbalón con algo, mire para atrás y vi regalo de perro y dije:

Me cago en la jodida gente que saca a pasear a su perro en la calle y no limpia lo que dejan. Suerte, suerte mis pelotas. Suerte! tengo que tener para sacarlas del zapato, mierda!- y me fui insultando a troche y moche hasta mi casa.

Me bañe, estaba relajada cuando escuche que mi celu sonó… cerré la canilla y busque en mi pantalón el susodicho

Hola amiga- dije mirando el identificador de llamada

Hola desaparecida- me contesto Meme.

Mira ¿quién lo dice?... quien se fue corriendo como una cobarde el otro día

Es que deje la leche hirviendo en casa-dijo bromeando.

Si como no- dije con ironía.

¿Y no hubo nada con el aviso?

Si, ya lo vendí- dije distraída

-Ya te vendiste ¿cuánto vale tu hermoso cuerpo?

¿Qué? yo hablo del equipo

Y yo del aviso del mozo inspirador

A eso! No, no hay respuestas, que se le va hacer creo que es mejor estar sola

Que mal acompañada –completó Meme- tenés razón, ¿che decime lo viste a Leo?- dijo cambiando de tema totalmente.

¿A Leonardo?- dije con desdén.

Oh! ¿ahora es Leonardo?

Si ves que si… no por suerte no lo vi ¿porque?

No por nada

Ese silencio me confirmaba que algo sabía…

Vos querés decirme algo, te conozco.

Bueno, vos sabes que no soy chusma…

Si claro, continua

Bueno la cuestiones es que yo si lo vi a Leonardo hoy

¿A dónde? ¿O que diga a si?- trate de sonar indiferente.

Ya vos si sos chusma- me recrimino Meme.

No simple curiosidad, no te equivoques…

Lo que sea, la cuestión es que lo vi, muy acaramelado con una rubia, una gata total

Aja- dije no queriendo saber.

Estaban he…

Decílo – la insite ya había tirado la piedra asi que…

Comiéndose a besos

Ha- dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Es feo saber que tanto amor profesado se voló como el viento…

Lo siento amiga, pero quiero abrirte los ojos y que no caigas en sus redes o algo por el estilo, quiero que te lo saques de la cabeza.

Y del corazón- dije haciéndome la fuerte.

Si también

Sabes que no va a ser fácil… -dije con sinceridad.

Si lo, sé en unos meses no te vas a olvidar de él.

Pero veo que el sí pudo olvidarse de mi…- dije dejando escapar un sollozo.

Fuerza amiga- me reconforte, tome aire y me limpie las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos.

Gracias- dije sinceramente.

_Luego de unos segundos…_

¿Enserio no viste a ningún bombonazo por ahí?- dijo tratando de confortarme.

Bueno que valgan la pena, uno…

¿Quién?

Viste que te dije que vendí el mini-componente de audio

Si

Bueno el que vino a buscarlo estaba bastante

Buenorro

Bueno si

Lo describí con lujo de detalles

¿Y no te llamo?

No

Deberías decirle a _"tu tormento"_ que le use su compu, de seguro la jode XD

Jajajaja si seguro

¿Pero sabes el nombre al menos?

Si se llama Marcelo Suarez **(es ficticio el apellido no voy a dar el verdadero ¬¬U)**

¿Marcelo el de agáchate y conocelo?- bromeo Meme.

Jaja- dije irónica.

¿Lo buscaste por Facebook? capaz ahí esta

Ah sí y voy a buscar los 500 tipos uno por uno y preguntarle si es el que vino a mi casa el otro día

¿Porque no?

Estás loca

Puedo hacerlo yo

Ni se te ocurra o te corto una…

Te recuerdo que no tengo bolas

Pero si tenés tetas y mas te vale que te despidas de ellas si lo haces

No sé… después me lo agradecerás

Y Colgó

La muy perra lo iba a hacer y estaba segura de ello.

Mi celu sonó de nuevo…

Lo atendí y era número privado ¿acaso ya había conectado y le pidió que me llame haciéndose pasar por mi?

¿Hola?-dije dudosa.

Hola Romina Soy Marcelo

¿Qué Marcelo? ¿Agachate y conocelo?, lo pensé no lo dije, pero me salió una mueca al recordarlo.

Marcelo Suarez

Ha si disculpa, no te reconocí la voz

Jajaja

¿Como estas?

Bien regresando del trabajo

¿Huy estas cansada? llamo otro día

No, no ya me bañe y repuse mis pilas,- dije antes de reír- ¿paso algo con el mini componente?

No esta joya anda perfecto, yo quería llamarte porque no se que le pasa a mi compu anda más lenta

Saque mi personaje de técnica a flote

Descargaste muchas cosas, fotos videos, ¿algo de eso?

No nada , bueno casi nada solo un programa para editar fotos pero nada mas

¿Es muy vieja la compu?

No hará 6 meses que la compre.

Bueno por lo que me decís, puede que lo que descargaste tenga algún virus, ¿tenés un antivirus y la base de datos actualizada?

Mira se que tiene antivirus, pero eso de base de datos no tengo idea que es

Bueno lo que podes hacer es traerla a mi casa o yo voy a tu casa y la reviso ¿qué decís?

En mi casa estaría bien, digo si no tenes problema

No ninguno, me darias tu dirección

**Tampoco voy a dar ese dato XD "secreto profesional"**

Así fue mi día de mierda a uno no tanto ya que nos quedamos hablando de banalidades…

**Dejenme sus reviews para saber que opinan…**

**Besos**

*****MINAKO1413*****


	3. Chapter 3

Llegue al departamento de Marcelo debo decir que era a la vista bastante lindo de un

Color crema con amoblado rustico bastante moderno, y sobre una mesa mi ex mini-componente, estaba escuchando la 101.05 mi estación favorita.

Charlamos mientras revisaba la pc. Me conto que lo llamaban Seba **(n/a: Por Sebastián)** por su segundo nombre, yo le conté que a mí me dicen Mina.

Lo de la compu fue solucionado con un par de tecleos y algunos archivos infectados eliminados y la actualización de la base de datos del antivirus.

Nos quedamos charlando un rato mientras tomábamos mate y comíamos galletitas dulces.

Ojo! no lo hago siempre, pero no escucharon la canción de Panamore que dice _you`re the only exception, _así que mis clientes que no se acostumbren jajajaja XD

Además le dije a mi amiga Meme donde estaba por si no aparezco en una semana, y después reaparezco muerta.

Por cierto el vive a 45 minutos de mi casa.

Charlamos y debo admitir que la pase bien.

Me dijo que él está estudiando para ser enfermero para ser exacta Enfermería Profesional, en la cruz roja, que este es su primer año y yo le dije no cuentes conmigo para la practica con las agujas, nos reímos, por cierto, las odio, las aborrezco, eran y son y serán un martirio cuando tengo que hacerme un estudio, si bien nunca me desmaye me dan impresión, el _actus momentus_ o sea cuando la aguja se encuentra extrayendo la sangre y la sangre obvio también.

Lo que nunca he entendido es porque la sangre de San Andrés no me impresiona, será la costumbre o algo asi? _?

Finalmente me fui con mi panza llena de galletitas que no pude rechazar para no quedar mal, me quede rellenita, creo que me vio desnutrida jajajaja XD

Me retire de su depa y nos caímos ambos bien, creo que no me vendría mal su compañía como amigo digo.

**Eso no te lo cree ni magolla!-dijo Meme**

**Hasta que apareciste! ¿se puede saber que hiciste? tengo al menos 10 chicos de nombre Marcelo Sánchez que me solicitaron amistad y algunos me mandaron mensajes privados diciendo que los acepte, y uno decía: "Anda linda acéptame te prometo que pasaremos una linda noche…"**

**Me acabe de acordar que deje la leche en el fuego de nuevo, salió corriendo**

**A veces creo que es la reencarnación de Haruka Tenou, no hay quien le gane corriendo**

**Chicas/os me despido tengo que matar a mi mejor amiga… alguien se postula para reemplazarla?**

**Nos vemos….**

**! **

Hoy día Domingo me levante con ganas de salir. Lamentablemente Meme estaba enferma, así que la visite en la mañana. Ella lo conoció un día que fui con ella al depa de Seba, porque no dejaba de decirme que hacíamos otro tipo de cosas en el dapa del susodicho. Le cayo simpático, inteligente y muy guapo.

Así, que aquí estoy caminando por la plaza sola…

De repente escucho a alguien que me llama, me giro y lo veo, la última persona que quería volver a ver "Leo".

-Hola -lo saludo fingiendo alegría, o emoción al verlo.

-Hola, ¿como estas?

"_Bien hasta que llegaste", pensé… "tratando de olvidarte, sanar ese hueco que dejaste en mi maltrecho corazón…"_

-Bien- conteste a secas

-¿Paseando?

-Sí, va haciendo ejercicio, digo caminar, ya sabes…

-Oh

-¿Y vos?

-Si también, tomando un poco de aire

-Si hace bien caminar ¿no?- dije y el ambiente se volví frio

-Mira voy a serte sincero yo… estoy arrepentido de lo que te dije yo…

-Sí, mira que bien -sacudí la cabeza- mira Leo solo olvidemos lo que paso si

-Entonces podríamos ¿intentar seguir?

-Nop, definitivamente no

-¿No? ¿Porque ya te conseguiste a otro no es cierto?

_SI! Me hubiera gustado gritarle en su perfecta cara pero no era cierto._

-No, yo no… estoy con nadie… a diferencia tuya

-¿De qué hablas?

-De la rubia

-¿Rubia?

-No te hagas el tonto te vi- mentí- estabas en esta misma plaza comiéndole la boca a una mina rubia

-Este yo… ella no significa nada para mi… yo te amo a vos

-Si claro ¬¬

-En serio, acaso no estarás…

-No, no estoy celosa, podes revolcarte con quien quieras, ya no sos nada mío, te lo recuerdo por si no te acordás

-Pero Mina…

-Mina nada, solo hace de cuenta que no nos vimos… es mas hace de cuenta que nunca nos conocimos…

-Vos sabes mejor que yo que me amabas y estoy seguro que todavía me amas

-Si tenés razón yo te amaba, pero ya no, no soy masoquista, las palabras que me dijiste fueron duras Leo, que te pansas que porque me pidas perdón voy a correr a tus brazos? Si todavía estuviera enamorada de vos te juro que te voy a arrancar de mi corazón

-No vas a poder

-No estés tan seguro

Me di la media vuelta dispuesta a irme pero me detuvo

-Mina, esperá

-No basta Leo déjame ir o queres que grite, ya bastante espectáculo estamos haciendo.

Todos creerían que en esta parte viene el típico príncipe a rescatar a su princesa, pero por favor vivo en Argentina, Leo me podría hasta matar que nadie se metería…

Por suerte me soltó y me fui a paso ligero de ahí, decidí ir a McDonald así no estaría sola, me compre una hamburguesa de pollo, papas, y gaseosa. Estuve observando a la gente en el lugar. Parejas, niños con sus papás, chicos con chicas, o el típico grupo de amigas. De repente me entro la nostalgia, todos ellos se veían felices, otros cansados, pero igualmente felices.

Cuando termine me dirigí a mi hogar, fui distraída como últimamente estoy, digo yo soy torpe por naturaleza, pero hoy era uno de esos días donde seguro piso… sorete de perro. Estaba esquivándolos, cuando vi uno enorme, mínimo era el de un San Bernardo el condenado, salte con gran altura y cuando estaba aterrizando cual paloma, la loza se movió **(n/a en mi país es muy común) **me hizo desequilibrarme y caí de bruces al suelo, por suerte no sobre el pequeño regalo del perro, pero si había unos cristales de botellas rotas y me astille algunas en la palma de mi mano **(n/a: ¿Qué suerte la mía?)**

Genial -dije en voz alta No se porque razón pero comencé a recordar lo que Leo me dijo que provocó nuestra separación

_FLASHBACK_

_-Seguro que te encamas con los tipos que vienen a tu casa, no? Yo sabia sos una cualquiera… una hermosa, inteligente lo reconozco, pero sabes que odio tu inteligencia, conocimiento por acá conocimiento por allá, solo es una excusa para conocer hombres verdad?_

_-Te estás equivocado, yo no ando con esos hombres, por dios! Son solo clientes!_

_-Si seguro clientes de tu cama, te pensas que no me doy cuenta que traen sus computadoras para disimular? Seguro cobras por hora_

_-Estas siendo ridículo Leo_

_-Ridiculo nada, no entendes que te quiero solo para mí_

_-Estoy solo con vos _

_-Bueno entonces deja de traer hombres a tu casa_

_-Es trabajo, estas siendo irracional, además si tanto te molesta mi trabajo será mejor que terminemos, no puedo seguir con tus celos infundados_

_-Sabes que mejor no me gustan los ratones de biblioteca_

_Le tire todo lo que era del, lo tomo de mala gana_

_-Y sabes que eres una maldita torpe, siempre cayéndote, tropezando en todos lados, solo quería decírtelo antes de irme- dijo cerrando la puerta._

Eso fue solo en resumen hubo otras cosas que prefiero no recordar…

En fin me entere más tarde que sus amigos lo cargaban por las visitas que tenía en mi casa, por favor! a veces venían con sus mujeres, con sus hijos, o simplemente venían, y vienen chicos de 15 0 17 años, pero repito por si no quedo claro, yo no suelo acostarme con el primero que se me cruza en la puerta…

Levante mi orgullo, y me fui directo a casa. Donde me largue a llorar cual Madalena. Escuche mi celular sonar. Aclare mi garganta y contesté.

-Hola- dije tratando de sonar normal.

-Hola Mina. Habla Seba

-Hola Seba ¿qué tal?

-Bien ¿y vos?

-Bien también

-Mira tengo un amigo que necesita cambiar el disco…

-El disco rígido

-Eso, y quiere instalarle otro sistema operativo, ¿estarás ocupada ahora?

Y pensé o deprimirme, o distraerme un poco

-No hay problema

-En 15 estamos en tu casa ¿te parece?

-Listo nos vemos.

Me fui a la cocina donde me enjuague la mano, y la herida que me cause, me produjo escozor, dolía la condenada, me incruste un pedacito de vidrio que no pude sacar, me envolví la mano en gasa.

15 minutos después exactos llegaron a mi casa Seba y su amigo Hugo.

4 horas más tarde entre mates, galletitas y cotilleos termine mi trabajo. Seba me pregunto si estaba bien, debió ser porque tenía irritados los ojos por llorar.

Su amigo Hugo se retiro feliz con su notbook lista y yo estaba feliz con algunos billetes más en mi bolsillo XD

Seba me pregunto si no le molestaba que se quedara un rato, a la cual yo no me negué, me hacia bien estar acompañada, es lo malo de vivir sola.

-¿Y ahora si me vas a decir que paso?- dijo ni bien cerró la puerta, tras despedirse de su amigo.

-Nada ¿por?- me hice la tonta.

-¿Nada? -Dijo tomando mi mano

-Bueno, nada de lo anormal en la preciosa Buenos Aires, intenté esquivar un regalo de perro, me resbalé y me caí sobre vidrio, fin de la historia.

-¿Ya lo desinfectaste?

-Si con desinfectar te réferis a agua, si

-Eso no es desinfectar, ¿tenes alcohol?

-Lo siento pero lo único de alcohol que tengo son cabezas

-Jaja, muy graciosa, en serio ¿no tenes alcohol?

-Sip, pero no para que me lo pongas en la mano va arder como la mismísima m*er*a

-Maricona, ¿no tenes meteolate?

-Si, eso si tengo y no creo que arde ¿osi?-pregunte dudosa.

No, no arde ¿donde está?

Le traje el meteolate, me saque la gasa desinfectada y como buen enfermero que es me curo y no ardió nada, bueno solo un poco, pero me sople, con ayuda de una pincita me saco el pedacito de vidrio que tenia.

Miramos una película en la tele y como ya era tarde llamamos al deliveri de pizza y comimos charlamos, hasta que se hizo tarde y se fue, me hizo olvidar lo ocurrido en el día.

**-No me vas a decir que ¿solo eso ocurrió?-Snif(n/a sonido de meme sonándose la nariz, acuérdense que esta media pachucha :P)**

**-Meme! Veo que estas mejor!**

**-Si claro esquiva el tema- snif- ¿y solo "eso" paso?**

**-Que te pensabas que era la típica historia romántica:**

**El limpia la mano de su amada, sus miradas conectan por instantes pero a ellos el tiempo no les interesa, el sopla suavemente sobre su mano para que ella no sienta dolor, ella le agrádese con una sonrisa, sus cuerpos reaccionan por instinto… se acercan cada vez ambos pueden percibir la respiración del otro y cuando menos lo esperan… ambos sellan el momento con un tierno beso, olvidando el mundo y sus problemas…**

**Por favor suena tele novelesco estamos en el siglo XXI, desgraciadamente lo romántico cada vez es más escaso.**

**-Vale la pena soñar- snif-**

**-Eso si soñar… pero de sueños no se vive la vida**

**-Tenes razón, ahora entre nos, ¿te gusta Seba?**

**-SILENCIO-**

**-Mmm, me tengo que bañar, mañana hay que laburar...-grito mientras me alejo de Meme**

**-Mina, Miiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaa!**

**Cobarde! Meme mira a un lado y al otro, **

**Bueno chica/os esta vez me toca cerrar este capítulo a mi…**

**Espero que disfrutéis las peripecias de mi amiga…**

**Ya que estoy… besos a mi novio, NEGRO TE AMO!**

**Ah! Y dejen sus reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Otro capítulo subido… XD**

Era la mañana del domingo cuando recibí un llamado…

-¿Hola?- conteste aunque ya sabía quién era

-Hola, ¿Mina?-pregunto Seba.

-Sí, soy yo-respondí.

-¿Te acordás que te dije que un día de estos te iba a invitar a cenar a casa?- recordando…si eso me había dicho, unos segundos antes de comentarme que él era un "experto parrillero"

-Sí, perfectamente

-Primero que nada… ¿tenés algo que hacer hoy?

-Déjame ver mi agenda… de 9 a 12 desayunar, rascarme la cabeza, bostezar, aburrirme toda la mañana, de 12 a 18 seguir aburriéndome como un hongo y el resto del día sacarme la pelusa del ombligo… mmm , no se tengo la agenda ocupada- dije a lo que escuche en respuesta una dulce carcajada.

-No, enserio- dijo firme.

-No, tengo nada interesante que hacer hoy- conteste como un robot.

-Perfecto, pues oficialmente te invito a una parrillada en mi casa-me soltó

-Vamos a estar nosotros… solos- dije casi en un susurro.

-Claro que no! van a venir unos amigos-dijo relajándome- y mi hermana- me tense un poco- y mis padres- ahí me termine de tensar, estaba dura como una tabla.

-Tus pa-pas- dije entrecortado, genial ahora si parezco tonta.

-Sí, pero tranquilas son re-compinches

-Aja! ¿Y a qué hora tengo que ir?

-A las 12 más o menos, te espero entonces

-Se-dije queda.

-Bueno nos vemos

-Aja-dije y corte.

Ahora estaba en un dilema, que me ponía, además de que me tomaba porque estaba más nerviosa que cuando di mi primer beso.

…

En menos de una hora ya estaba lista, decidí ponerme unos jeans, unas botas, remera en V estaba, digamos "normal"

Tome un largo respiro antes de tocar el timbre.

Salió a recibirme Sebas, me presento a unos cuantos amigos hasta que se acerco a un grupo de gente.

-Mama, papa, ella es Mina-dijo presentándome

-Hola un gusto -dije estrechando sus manos

-Al contrario el gusto es de nosotros, al fin conocemos a famosa Mina-lo mire como si tuvieran tres cabezas

-Es que mi hijo no para de hablar de vos- dijo su madre, lo mire y se había sonrojado, _hay me como_ pensé

-Bueno, no es tan así, solo les decía lo bien que te desenvolvés en tu trabajo, solo que exageran, no estuve hablando todo el día de vos- dijo y mi iku bajo 10 puntos, yo que pensé que se la pasaba hablando de mi, sería lindo ¿no?

-Sí, así es, me arreglo bastante bien con lo electrónico

-Que suerte tenés, yo sigo sin entender algunas cosas que tiene el celular, como dijiste Sebas que en mi celu, tiene blu…

-Blutoone mama- respondió Sebas

-¿Qué es eso?, a mi déjame con las llamadas y los mensajes nomas- dijo su mama y todos reímos.

-Con que aquí están- dijo una chica de unos 20 o 21 años, bajita castaña y de ojos marrones, daba tantos brincos que si fuese que es imposible diría que es Alice Cullen.

-Déjenme presentarlas ella es Mina- dijo señalándome- y ella es…

-Lucia su novia- dijo anticipándose.

NOVIA! Ja, ya sabía que todo era muy bonito para ser cierto. En cierto momento me había hecho ilusiones debo admitirlo.

Saque mi mejor cara de actriz, y dije…

-Hola, un gusto- dije tomándola de la mano- yo soy Mina, como dijo Seba, soy su amiga.

Como la masoquista que soy me quede a almorzar.

-Tenes razón Seba, sos un excelente parrillero- le dije cuando quedamos solos.

-Viste que te dije, soy un haz en la parrilla-dijo presumiendo. ¿Decime todo bien en tu trabajo?-dijo cambiando de tema.

-Sí, lo normal va, ¿y vos tus estudios?

-Todo bien también, esta semana tengo prácticas con "las agujas"- dijo y me entro un escalofrío

-¿Hay ya tan pronto?

-Si

-¿Necesitas a alguien en quien practicar?

-No me digas que vos, ¿la reina de las miedosas, te ofreces a ayudarme?

-Claro, y no soy miedosa- dije pegándole en el brazo- además… con que no vea la aguja en el momento en que… ya sabes, no pasa nada

-¿Te animarías?

-Pues claro

-A ver- dijo levantándose- lo tome del brazo

-¿No mme di-gas que tenes agujas acá?- dije como una tarada

-Si las tengo en mi habitación, voy por ellas y empezamos ¿qué te parece?

-No… ahora, otro día mejor- dije arrepintiéndome

-Jaja viste que no sos tan valiente… era una broma-dijo y yo me sentí como papel

-No tengo miedo... lo que pasa es que necesito prepararme "mentalmente" para eso-dije riendo nerviosa.

-Además alguien te gano de mano, ya me ofrecieron sus venas, por así decirlo para practicar

-¿Quien?

-Lucia, se ofreció

-Ha-dije y de inmediato sonó mi celular, atendí y era Meme

-Hola amiga

-Hola,¿sí?

-¿Qué te pasa donde estas?

Me disculpe y fui a atender en privado.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en casa de Seba

-Sos una turra, como no me avisaste que te ibas a ir, yo te arreglaba y Seba caía rendido a tus pies… seguro que vos te fuiste "normal"

-Meme, no estoy para bromas- dije desganada

-¿Que paso mina me estas preocupando?

-Bueno, solo digamos que aunque hubiese estado infartante, no podría engancharlo nunca

-¿Porque?

-Tiene novia

-Bueno, ese no es ningún problema, te pones un escote un buen corpiño una minifalda y…

-Yo no soy ninguna roba novios… -me adelante-sabes que no soy así

-Si ya se… sos demasiada puritana

-Meme!

-Es decir demasiada buena, ¿y decime ahora que vas a hacer?

-Primero largarme de acá, voy a necesitar…

-Una dosis de helado ya se, compro y te espero en tu casa

-Listo nos vemos

…

Regrese donde estaba

-Me vas a tener que disculpar Seba, pero me tengo que ir

-¿Porque?

-Es que me llamo mi jefe… me necesita urgente

-¿Pero hoy?

-Hay doble paga, así que no te preocupes… más billetes para mi bolsillo

-Pero

-Discúlpame me tengo que ir –dije

Nos despedimos y me fui a mi casa, cuando llegue Meme llegaba con 2 kilos de helados.

Le conté todo

-Que mie*d*!-dijo meme quien estaba acostada al lado mío en mi cama

-Amen- dije resignada.

…

Escuche el timbre sonar

-Atende!- me dijo Meme

-Se supone que yo soy la deprimida acá-le recrimine

-Vos sos la dueña de casa-dijo y rodé los ojos, me levante y atendí.

Era Daniel o el "Negro" el novio de Meme, traía una bolsa en sus manos

-Hola Negro- dije saludándolo y lo deje pasar

-Hola Mina, ¿noche de chicas?

-Si… al parecer si, una de emergencia

Fuimos hasta mi cuarto…

-Hola amor-dijo dándole un beso a Meme, yo me acosté en mi cama

-Hola amor, lo siento pero esta es una "noche de chicas"

-Si ya me dijo Mina, pero traje mas helado, ¿no me incluyen?

-Por mi está todo bien, necesito desahogarme- dije

-Está bien si vos lo decís- dijo Meme acostándose también

**Y así paso mi Domingo, otro a mi cuenta arruinado… me hubiese quedado en casa! ;(**

**Comentarios se aceptan…**

**Les recomiendo los fics: **

"**Rayo Azul"**

**.net/s/7181787/1/Rayo_Azul**

"**Juntos para toda la eternidad"**

**.net/s/7181801/1/Juntos_para_toda_la_eternidad**

"**¿Mi príncipe azul o mi ogro azul?"**

**.net/s/7465574/1/Mi_principe_Azul_o_Mi_Ogro_Azul**

**BESOS**

*****MINAKO1413*****


	5. Chapter 5

Un día estaba haciendo las compras en un supermercado cuando lo vi. Era Seba. Me dirigí hacia él para saludarlo, hace unos días que no sabía de él. Además ya había superado lo de su noviazgo o mejor dicho me había resignado…

-Hola- dije tocándolo del hombro ya que estaba de espalda.

-Hola Mina que sorpresa- dijo realmente sorprendido

-Haciendo las compras- dije diciendo lo obvio

-Sí, la compra "semanal". Y vos también?

-Si… solo para no perder la costumbre- bromee

-¿Y tu trabajo?-pregunto de repente

-Bien- dije media queda.

-Digo…la otra vez no pudiste disfrutar del día por ir a trabajar –dijo con una expresión rara en su rostro.

-Ah! … si mucho trabajo- dije riendo tontamente **(n/a: por si no se dieron cuenta soy mala mintiendo) **

-No me mientas Mina… -dijo súbitamente- te vi y nunca te fuiste a trabajar

-¡Como sabes eso?- pregunte confundida, de súbito una señora pidió permiso para pasar distrayéndome, nos apartamos a un lado para hablar, los carritos quedaron literalmente abandonados-¿cómo sabes que no fui "supuestamente"-dije haciendo comillas- a trabajar?- el me miraba pero no contestaba, me seguiste?

-No… yo solo… bueno si, pero no te seguí, solo quería asegurarme de que llegabas bien a tu casa

-Y por eso me seguiste hasta mi casa? Podrías habérmelo dicho, esto parece una historia de detectives- dije disimulando mi enojo, aunque debo admitir que me ablandando un poco que se preocupara por mí.

-No cambies de tema, porque me mentiste?- pregunto y yo aparte la mirada, ¿Qué demonios podía decirle?

-Yo- titubeé.

-Si tanto te molestaba estar en la fiesta me lo hubieras dicho

-No!... no es eso solo que tuve un problema- dije no sabiendo como continuar

-Con tu novio

-Si-dije sin pensarlo- NO! No tengo novio, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-Bueno… yo vi a un chico moreno y pensé que era tu novio

-Daniel, na… él es el novio de mi amiga- dije riéndome

-Ah… perdón no sabía

-Acaso estabas celoso- dije sugerente, pero él se quedo callado

¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¿De mi? ¿No tenia novia a quien celar?

-Tu novia se va a poner celosa si se entera de que me andas siguiendo- dije para distender el tema

-¿Novia?

-Lucia… te va a matar si sabe que te olvidaste su nombre

-Lucia no es mi novia, es mi hermana- dijo y yo me quede de piedra

-Te gusta tu hermana y tus padres lo aprueban!- dije elevando sin querer mi voz, todos nos quedaron mirando ¬¬UU Por su parte Seba me tapo la boca con su mano

-Shhh, callate que disparates estás diciendo- dijo mirando a tos lados y sonriendo nervioso, cuando me soltó

-Es una broma- dije para que todos me escucharan, ellos siguieron con lo suyo- es cierto?- pregunte con temor

-Si mi hermana siempre hace lo mismo cuando alguien nuevo viene a nuestro entorno, pero solo lo hace con las mujeres- dijo y yo me pregunte ¿Por qué?- lo hace para "evaluar a las chicas" dice ella

-Evaluar?- pregunte extrañada

-Así dice ella, pero para mí que lo dice para que nadie se me acerque

-Ah! En tiendo

-Pero para serte sincera creo que disfruta de las miraditas que le mandan esas chicas- dijo entre risas cosa que a mí no me causo la mas mínima gracia

-O sea que las pone celosa, y después se ríe de ellas?

-Si… odio cuando hace eso

-Claro… así no hay chica quien se te acerque ¿no?- dije un poco enojada- pero seguro que alguna roba-novio te tiro los perros alguna vez

-Si no te digo que no- dijo sonriendo, yo le palmee el hombro

-Fanfarrón- dije a modo juguetón

-Aun así estoy enojado con vos

-No te enojes, lo que paso es que mi amiga tuvo una riña con su novio y cuando llegue a mi casa había venido su novio a mi casa también- mentí y por primera vez me salió bien…creo

-Ah me lo hubieras dicho ¿y se arreglaron?

-Se… solo se pelean por unas horas nomas- eso si era verdad.

Seguimos con las compras y charlamos. Yo estaba sumamente feliz todavía tenía chances, aparte del hecho de que su hermana Lucia me debía una, no sé cómo pero me la iba a pagar, eso no se hace.

Lugo de las compras tomamos café con medialunas y pasamos una tarde agradable…

….

**Antes de despedirnos tome valor y le plantee un enorme beso en esos lindos y carnosos labios!**

**-Yo no hice eso! Meme deja de escribir por mi!**

**-Ay Mina a veces eres muy lenta para algunas cosas… ahora si no te me escapas- dijo Meme sosteniéndome por las muñecas- te gusta o no Sebas? O.O **

**Yo siento que estoy atrapada!**

**AUXILIO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**FELIZ NAVIDAD !**

**Aqui esta mi regalito!**

* * *

><p>-Ahora si no te me escapas, decime ¿te gusta Sebas?- me preguntó mi mejor amiga Meme.<p>

-Un poquito- dije más para mí que para ella, pero me entrecerró los ojos- buenos, bueno tal vez un poco más que mucho- ella seguía con la misma mirada- está bien, me re-encanta… ¿estás contenta? ¿Puedo seguir contando mi historia?

-Hasta que lo admitiste! Al fin!, bueno ahora podes seguir, me intriga saber que es lo que hicieron cuando yo no estaba- dijo y yo le pegue cariñosamente.

…..

-Hoy me había invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mama

-Ósea tu suegra- dijo Meme entrometiéndose.

-Oye yo soy la que está contando esto- me queje

-Bueno por lo menos no lo desmentís, seguí nomas

-Como estaba contando antes de que me interrumpieran- digo mientras la fulmino con la mirada a Meme- era el cumpleaños de la mama de Seba, como toda fiesta, comimos, bailamos, tomamos algunas cerveza, ojo no al punto de emborracharme, pero digamos que todos me sonreían en ese momento ^W^

Como ya había dicho mi cuñada: D me debía una, así que saque mi "celular" y le dije mientras estábamos charlando

-Viste Lu (n/a: así prefiere que la llamen) ¿el nuevo celu que me compre?- le dije mientras se lo dejaba en la mano, en tanto Seba que estaba al tanto de todo hacia esfuerzos por no reírse, ella lo tomo y presiono un botón, en cuanto lo hizo una pequeña descarga eléctrica salió expulsada de esta (n/a: es un aparato típico para bromas, no hace el mas mínimo daño, a mi me hace lo mismo que cuando toco la antena de aire del televisor) el "celular" cayó al piso al mismo tiempo que ella decía una mala palabra, para ser exacta dijo la put* madre, luego me miro y yo supe que era la hora de correr y así lo hice, mientras ella intentaba darme caza.

-Eso por lo que me debías!- le dije y ella sabia porque.

…

Esa noche se me paso volando, ya que realmente la disfrute mucho, cuando todo acabo tipo 4 o 5 de la madrugada…

-Bueno, me parece que es hora de que me valla yendo- dije mientras me desperezaba. Ya que la mayoría se había ido y estábamos los 2 solos.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto Sebas

-Son las 4 de la madrugada!

-Quédate- me dijo de pronto

A mí me daba cosita quedarme a dormir en su casa era mi primera vez, digo de dormir en su casa, no piensen mal (n/a: además que lo que piensan esas cabecitas y me refiero a ESO, ya es imposible)

-no mejor me voy

-¿No queres dormir acá?- pregunto haciendo un exagerado puchero (n/a: entre nos, eso me mata ^W^)

-no…que van a decir tus papas

-¿Que van a decir de qué? Con lo que tomaron no se van a acordar ni del nombre- bromeo- dale vamos- dijo

-Está bien ¿dónde queda el cuarto de Lu?- pregunte

-¿Para que queres saber?

-DA! Para dormirme ahí

-¿Y quién te dijo que ibas a dormir con ella?- dijo con tono seductor

-Tons? (n/a: significa entonces)

-En mi cuarto obvio- dijo antes de arrastrarme a su cuarto

-Lo haces parecer como que no quisieras y bien que lo querías- dijo Meme

-Chiton- la rete- Bueno como decía… llegamos al cuarto, el amablemente me prestó una remera y un pantalón sport para dormir. Nos acostamos a dormir y por el cansancio nos dormimos enseguida.

Eso hasta que sentí un flash mire hacia la puerta y vi a lucia con una cámara de fotos

-Esto es perfecto para el facebook, esto se titularizara los amantes dormidos – dijo antes de salir

-Me las va a pagar esa enana!- dije, seba estaba en el quinto sueño. Se veía tan lindo cuando duerme (n/a: si como verán estoy irrevocablemente enamorada del)

Ahora si esa imitación de Alice Cullen, me debía otra.

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACIÓN: cabe destacar que estos no son los hechos mas recientes de mi vida, solo cuento los mas importantes a mi parecer y los mas graciosos, para no hacerlo todo seriedad.<strong>

**Bechos Minako1413**


	7. Chapter 7

Hoy 12 de Junio se celebraba mi cumpleaños en la casa de mis padres. Mi mamá se había encargado de todo, la comida, de invitar a mis familiares y amigos. Dijo que no me preocupara por nada, que yo solo tenía que poner mi presencia.

Estaba charlando con mis amigos, entre ellos también estaba Seba.

Cuando lo vi. ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí? Si es lo que piensan, era "Leo". Me excuse y me dirigí hacia donde estaba, charlando con algunos de mis primos.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le dije sin saludarlo.

-Hola Mina!, claro

-¿Qué haces acá?- le pregunte en cuanto habíamos llegado hasta un pasillo en donde nadie podría escucharnos.

-¿Cómo que que hago acá? Fui invitado

-¿quién?- quise preguntar pero era obvia la respuesta- Mama! … voy a matarla.

-No la culpes, ella solo lo hace porque quiere que nos reconciliemos

-¿qué?

-Ella me lo dijo… sabes que me llevo muy bien con mi suegra

-No es tu suegra. No tendrías que estar aquí, si tuvieras un poco de decencia humana no lo estarías

-Es que no me resigno a perderte

-Ya es demasiado tarde para eso! No entendes, me hacías daño con tu actitud, vos te haces daño, no te hace bien seguir así, vos solo estas obsesionado conmigo

-No es obsesión, es amor

-Amor! Si así lo fuera no me hubieses hecho tanto daño como lo hiciste

-Perdóname por favor, fui… soy un tonto

-Si realmente sos un tonto, pero eso no cambia nada

-Solo dime que me perdonas- dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas, y acercándose un poco mas- solo por eso estoy acá… me conformo con que me perdones

-Está bien te perdono- dije pero en de inmediato tiro de mi me acerco mas a él y de improvisto me dio un beso, yo de inmediato me separe. Cuando estaba por darle una cachetada vi que tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, cuando voltee en la dirección en donde miraba pude ver a Sebas alejándose, era obvio que nos había visto.

Y ahora sí que estaba enojada, tome impulso y le di vuelta la cara con una cachetada, el no se sorprendió, solo seguía riendo.

-Sos un tonto y un loco, sabias que el…

-¿Qué es tu nuevo "amiguito" o es un nuevo "cliente"?

-Ves… y después me preguntas porque no te perdono, estás loco y si no te alejas de mi me vas a obligar a denunciarte

-No lo arias

-Oblígame y veras

-¿Pasa algo acá?- dijo mi hermano

-Si pasa, aceme el favor de sacarlo de acá, no lo quiero volver a ver, me arruino mi fiesta

-Ok, ya escuchaste a mi hermana afuera! Luego hablamos- asentí.

Me dirigí a buscar a Sebas, tenía el presentimiento de que aun no se había ido de la casa.

-¿qué paso?- dijo Meme quien se me había acercado- Sebas tenía una cara que daba miedo

-Leo eso paso

-¿Tu mama lo invito?

-Si, al parecerme quiere hacer de Cupido, pero lo está haciendo con el chico equivocado, ¿viste por donde se fue Sebas?

-Iba como yendo para antiguo tu cuarto

-Ok, voy a buscarlo

Cuando llegue a mi habitación quise abrirla pero estaba como cerrada

¿Sebas estas ahí? Pregunte tontamente obvio que estaba ahí, la puerta no puede trabarse sola- Seba dejame pasar, vamos a hablar- pero no me abría- no seas como un nene, abrí la puerta- y nada, luego mire al picaporte, se me ocurrió una descabellante idea, saque mi llave de repuesto de un florero que estaba frente a la puerta en una mesita- bien si queres estar encerrado, vas a estar encerrado- dije y luego cerré la puerta con llave, espere alguna repuesta pero nada sucedió, así que decidí ir a donde los demás.

-¿Que paso? Me dijo tu hermano que paso algo con Leo

-Vamos a hablar- le dije para que habláramos en un lugar apartado, tampoco quería que todos se enteraran de todo-¿Porque lo invitaste mama?- le dije ni bien estábamos solas- Sabes que nos separamos…

-Por eso, yo quiero que estén juntos, sabes que quiero nietos

-No te vasta con el de mi hermana!

-Pero es solo unos yo quiero más, me hago vieja quiero conocer a mis nietos antes de que me muera

-Hay mama eres única! No sé porque te llevas tan bien con Leo, sabes que él no me conviene

-Pero si te conviene, se veían tan bien juntos

-Si seguro somos como el agua y el aceite

-Pero nunca me dijiste porque se separaron

-Porque es un loco

-Solo por eso

-Te parece poco

-Un hombre puede cometer locuras por amor

-Eso no es amor, mama, el… en otras palabras me dijo put*

-¿Qué?

-Así como lo oís, si bien no me lo dijo con esas exactas palabras me dijo que me acostaba con todos los que venían a mi casa

-No puedo creerlo- dijo incrédula.

-Pues créelo, además a pocos meses de separarnos, estaba con otra, así que no creo nada en su amor por mí, más bien es solo obsesión.

-Hay hija, no sabía si no, no lo hubiese invitado… perdóname te arruine la fiesta- dijo acongojada.

-No hay problema ma, vos no sabias nada- dije abrasándola- si queres hacerle de Cupido ayúdame con Sebas

-¿Sebas? ¿Acaso el te gusta?

-Enormemente

-Me gusta el, además si alguien necesita de un médico lo podemos llamar- dijo perspicaz como siempre.

-El está estudiando para enfermero mama, no medico, pero si puede ser de ayuda, dios no quiera que lo necesitemos, pero quien sabe…- dije

-Si tenes razón- me apoyo mi madre.

En ese momento sonó mi celular, mire el identificador y sonreí

-¿Ya se te paso el enojo?- pregunte y al otro lado pude escuchar cómo se reían- ¿sí o no?

-Si- dijo

-Bueno ahora voy – dije y luego colgué la llamada

-Bueno me voy ma, tengo que hacer algo

-¿Qué cosa?

Luego te explico, solo te aviso que voy a desaparecerme por algunos minutos

-¿Y la comida?

-Avísame cuando este lista

-Ok

Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi antiguo cuarto, lo abrí, y lo vi sentado en la cama.

No pude evitarlo y me reí.

-No te rías- me dijo

-Lo siento, es solo que me causa gracia

-Me quise ir, pero… esta casa es muy grande

-Si lo se

Se hizo un silencio

-¿Y qué vamos a estar todo el día callados?

-Vos me dijiste que no volverías con el- hablo.

-No lo hice

-¿y que fue ese beso?

-El me beso- me defendí- es un loco, no sé si te lo dije

-Si me lo dijiste, pero ¿qué hacia acá?

-Lo invito mi mama

-Ah! -Dijo con simpleza- yo pensé que…

-¿Que iba a volver con él?… - adivine-ni loca! antes de eso te autorizo a que me pegues si ocurre

-Pero ¿te… gusta todavía?- pregunto temeroso.

-NO! Me gusta… otra persona- le solté.

-¿Quien? Lo conozco- dijo rápidamente.

-Si lo conoces.

-¿Quién es?

-Un día te lo voy a presentar y te vas a llevar una enorme sorpresa- le dije finalmente


	8. Chapter 8

-Sabes… que si queres te lo presento -dije decidida, si él no daba el primer paso lo daría yo

-Ah ¡¿esta acá en la fiesta?

-Si… de hecho si lo está… vamos.

-Está bien –dijo ¿triste? Eso me levantaba el ánimo, era obvio que no le simpatizaba nada que yo este enamorada de OTRO, jaja me reía internamente y no pude disimular una sonrisa.

-Espera…. Espera ¿ustedes ya son novios?

-No… pero espero que algún día lo seamos

-Ah!

-Bueno vamos -dije tomando su mano izquierda, lo lleve hasta un espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en mi antigua habitación.

-¿Que hacemos acá?- pregunto.

-¿No querías ver al chico del que estoy enamorada?- le solté- ¿no es hermoso?, ¿a que si?

-No me jodas! ¿en… serio?

-En… serio -dije imitándolo-¿vos que… decís?

-Yo –se rio- yo…- dijo y de improvisto me dio el más lindo beso que recibí en mi vida, es cierto eso que dicen de los fuegos artificiales, y todo eso, se podría terminar el mundo que nosotros seguiríamos en nuestro mundo.

.

.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, el me tomo la barbilla entre sus manos he unió nuestras frentes…

-No puedo creerlo-me dijo.

-¿Queres que te pellisque? – le dije pellizcándolo sin que me autorizara.

-Au! -Se quejo

-¿Y ya viste que no es un sueño?

-Sí lo es no quiero despertar…

-Yo tampoco- dije y nos besamos nuevamente, pero siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir los momentos mágicos, eso fue cuando mi celular sonó.

-Hola ma –conteste.

-Ya está la comida…

-En cinco bajo- le conteste.

-Ok. ¿Todo bien no?

-Todo está perfectamente -conteste con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios.

.

.

Desde ese momento deje de ser solamente su amiga ahora soy su novia…

Leo no siguió molestándome, creo que por el hecho de que una vez Sebas y unos amigos, lo molieron a palos al pobre, pero se lo merecía. Pero ojo, no fue herido de muerte, solo unos cuantos moretones por la cara. Eso me dijo Seba, cuando me enterré.

Por suerte desistió. No tengo la menor idea que es de su vida, y no me interesa, sólo espero que sea feliz. Yo no le deseo el mal a nadie. Si creo en el karma.

.

.

Hoy me sentía "alergiuda", término que invente, yo ya que tengo alegría al polvo. Es decir que cuando limpio, termino estornudando más de lo que limpio.

Es por eso que tomo mi pastilla para las alergias,(n/a: si no tengo solo una) antes de limpiar, es como calentar el auto antes de salir XD

Y cuando termine 3 horas después estornude tanto por tanto tiempo que me dolía la panza. Si, es horrible, pero me va peor cuando no la tomo. No puedo salir sin mis adoradas pastillas ya que si lo hago comienzo mi infierno personal.

Me pica demasiado la nariz, pero la parte del tabique ¿Cómo hago para rascarme ahí? A veces siento que tengo una pequeña partícula de mugre en mi naricita y me pica todo. Luego de eso vienen los estornudos, y lo admito tengo tremendo estornudo. Mis hermanas se ríen de eso. Dicen que cuando me sueno, hago como el elefante, o me dicen "¿ya estas tocando la trompeta?"

Pero no solo por eso no fumo, si estoy a favor de la ley anti tabaco, si tan solo se contaminaran los que fuman no me importaría, que se arruinen la vida ellos solo, pero a mí, eso me causa problemillas como verán. Y viendo que la gente fuma mucho… suerte que ahora en mi país hay una ley de lugares libre de humo. SIII!

Por otro lado, me estoy yendo por las ramas, ya lo sé, lo siento.

Como les decía a causa de estas alergias. Hoy como limpie mi casa. Estaba "alergiuda", cuando escuche el timbre sonar. Era mi "perrito" como lo llamo quien iba a venir a pasar el rato con su adorada novia.

-Hola "gatita" -me dijo como él me llama.

Si es por lo que piensan, una vez navegando por internet, nos encontramos con una serie llamada Tsubasa Chronicle, ya que tenia curiosidad por saber si una de mis series favoritas de la infancia, Sakura Card Captors, tenia continuación, que cabe la redundancia no lo hay. Nos encontramos con un capítulo donde la protagonista Sakura y Shaoran el otro protagonista, en uno o dos capítulos cambian su nombre por el de gatita y perrito, así que así nos llamamos nosotros. Mi perrito tiene el pelo corto, pero no los ojos de diferentes colores, y yo buenos, cuando lo conocí, tenía el cabello corto, así que bueno de ahí esos apodos.

-Hola perrito- dije gangosa, el quiso besarme pero puse una mano en sus labios- estoy con alergia.

-¿Y que tiene?

-Que te podría contagiar algo- dije dejándolo pasar.

-Tonterías… quiero mi beso- exigió.

-Bueno que te conste -dije dándole su beso.

-¿Qué por hacer hoy?

-Podemos ver películas... aaaaaccchuuu!- dije estornudando.

-Salud

-Gracias… como decía podemos ver… aaaaacchhhuuuu!- estornude otra vez.

-Salud

-Te vas a desgastar esa palabra, no voy a dejar de estornudar-dije sentándome en su regazo, después de que el se sentó en el sillón de mi living- como te decía… podemos ver películas y pedir comida ¿qué decís?

-De acuerdo, ¿no tenes ganas de salir verdad?

Negué con la cabeza- perdón, pero no me siento bien cuando estoy con las benditas alergias, me pongo de mal humor...

-¿Estas de mal humor?- me preguntó.

-No cuando estoy con vos- dije sexi.

-Ah me alegro, ¿qué paso alguien fumo en tu cara? ¿O algo así?- pregunto.

Por cierto mi novio antes era fumador también, pero como ya sabrán tuvo que dejarlo, una vez me dijo "¿qué? ¿Me tenes alergia a mi o qué?" lo que me hizo reír. Desde que le conté había dejado de fumar. **(n/a: no es adorable XD)**

-Nop, de hecho me auto provoqué esto… estaba limpiando la casa

-Pobrecita- dijo acariciando mi mejilla- bueno voy a llamar al delivery ¿qué vas a querer?

-Empanadas de pollo.

-OK

-Yo voy a terminar algunas cosas que me faltan

-¿Cosas como?

-Terminar de arreglar una maquina- dije en un susurro, yo sé que no le gusta que trabaje cuando estoy con él, si no hay hombres perfectos.

-Mina!-dijo enojado.

-¡Estoy en problemas? -dije juguetonamente.

-Sí.

-No te enojes ya casi lo termino, no te va a robar nada de tiempo con tu novia- dije poniendo mi exagerado puchero- además solo faltaba instalarle unos programitas nada mas…- lo intente convencer.

-¿Nada mas?

-Nada mas- dije firme.

-No sé, no se- dijo rascándose el mentón.

-Vamos!-dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, luego le bese el cuello, su punto débil, y… le mordí suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja- ¿sí?- ¿punto ganado? Pensé para mis adentros.

Se aclaro la garganta- esta... Bien. De mientras llamo al delivery- dijo y yo me pare para ir a mi "pequeño taller", donde trabajo cuando estoy en casa.

-No pongas esa cara -me dijo en el camino y yo me gire de inmediato.

-¿Qué cara?

-Esa cara de triunfo -dijo y ahí me di cuenta que si la tenia.

-No tengo ninguna cara de triunfo- dije queriéndome poner seria pero no lo logre, así que mejor soldado que huye… si corrí a terminar lo que me faltaba.

.

Aun recuerdo cuando me daba miedo que Sebas sea igual que Leo, digo que le moleste mi inteligencia, no soy un genio, pero me las rebusco.

FLASHBACK

Hacia algunas semanas que estábamos saliendo, yo estaba de visita en la casa de mi novio. En ese momento estábamos ayudando a Lucia, quien tenía prueba de matemáticas, y estaba practicando para su examen próximo, así que como no entendía un ejercicio, nos pidió ayuda.

Tenía problema para hallar el valor de X de un ejercicio. Yo alegue que no me acordaba. Puras mentiras.

Como decirle a tu mente que no debes pensar… es difícil. Yo sabía el error que estaba cometiendo pero no quería abrir la boca.

¿Y si decía lo que está mal es esto y luego esto y lo que tienen que hacer es esto?… me hacia acordar cuando Leo se molestaba cuando lo hacía humillar según él, yo… solo quería ayudar, y eso me ponía mal.

Así que como dice el dicho en boca cerrada no entrar moscas

.

Hasta que no aguante más...

-Pero no me da- dijo Lu.

-Si hay algo que definitivamente está mal, pero ¿qué?- dijo Seba.

-Voy al baño ya vengo –dije.

-Aja -dijo Seba concentrado.

No me fui al baño abrí la puerta de afuera, es decir del patio y me senté en la hamaca que allí había.

¿Le molestaría o no? me preguntaba otra vez mentalmente.

Dicen que tu pareja debe conocer todas tus facetas, para saber que es lo que te gusta y lo que no de él/ella. Pero y si lo ocultaba, y ¿si volvía a la historia de antes? No quería, de ser así tendría el mismo resultado, y… sencillamente no quería, ni quiero eso.

Estaba cabizbaja mirando el pasto, cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado…

-¿Qué pasa? -Me pregunto mirando el cielo.

-Mm nada ¿por? -Dije sin levantar la vista

-Hace más de 5 minutos que te fuiste, pensé que te habías caído por la cañería, toque la puerta del baño y pensé lo peor, hasta grite… MINA!- MINA!- Y nada- dijo y yo reí, levanté la vita al cielo pero no lo mire.

-Nada… solo quería tomar un poco de aire.

-No te creo, ¿qué pasa? -Dijo obligándome a mirarlo.

-Nada…- dije desviando la mirada de sus hermosos ojos.

-Nada -dijo con ironía y por nada ¿estás a punto de llorar? -Dijo y yo ya no pude mas, lo abrasé y llore cual magdalena.

-¿Cuál es el problema? -Dijo o cuando me calme- Estas embarazada! Soltó-

-No! Ni cerca -dije secando mis lagrimas con un pañuelo tisue – aunque mi mama estaría feliz, es muy temprano para mi… por dios, que madre tengo!

-¿Entonces?

-El problema es la maldita **(n/a : disculpen ese leguaje)** "X "**(N/A: ese no era el problema de la X pero no me acuerdo que ejercicio era)**

-¿Qué?... me perdí.

-El problema es… que al pasar la X al otro lado, si es positiva, hay que pasarla como negativo

-Guo! ¿esto es por el ejercicio de Lu?

-No, no es por eso, casi pero no. Es que a Leo no le gustaba que yo fuera más "inteligente" que él y yo bueno pensé…- dije y vi que su rostro se había endurecido.

-¿No te dijeron que hablar del ex a tu pareja podría molestarle?

-Pero vos preguntaste… yo respondí solamente.

-Está bien mira- dijo haciéndome sentar en su pierna- no me molesta que sea más inteligente que yo, fue una de las causas por la que me enamore de vos- dijo y me hizo sonreír.

-¿Entonces no te molesta?

-No –dijo firme.

-¿No te molesta que sea una rata de laboratorio?

-Eres mi ratita personal- dijo mordiéndome en el cuello- además ¿con quién voy a hablar cuando esté estudiando?, ¿y qué me entienda?, a menos que sea algo de matemáticas, soy medio malo en eso, entonces, vas a tener que ayudarme -dijo y yo no pude evitar besarlo con todo mi amor.

**Moraleja de la historia:**

***No todos los hombres son iguales**

***Hay cada loco vagando por la tierra!**

***Las chicas de aspecto parecidas a Alice Culen, son un verdadero dolor de cabeza, si bien no me arrastra a comprar ropa, me sigue haciendo bromas, pero me desquito, no se angustien…**

***Definitivamente las madres son únicas!**

***AMOR es lo que mueve al mundo**

**Y por si preguntan No estoy embarazada, y espero que algunas de mis hermanas si lo hagan para calmar esa ansiedad por los nietos de mi madre…**

"**Y como dicen colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado…"**


End file.
